Jet
The Jet (more commonly referred to as the 747) is an airliner featured in Grand Theft Auto V. It is the first controllable wide-body aircraft in the HD Universe, and the second after the AT-400 in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The aircraft is only present in Single Player. It is used by multiple airlines and can be frequently found servicing and stationary in Los Santos International Airport. A similar jet also appeared in Grand Theft Auto IV, yet it only serves as a scenery prop and isn't controllable in any way. Design Taking the appearance of a Boeing 747-400, it is the second largest controllable vehicle in the game, only smaller than the Cargo Plane. Unlike its predecessor, the AT-400, the jet bears the liveries of multiple airliners present in the HD Universe (See the liveries section). The aircraft doesn't have any functional doors and can be accessed by pressing (PlayStation 3) or (Xbox 360) next to its front wheel. The player will then warp inside of the airplane and take control of it. This is possibly because, since the door is located a good distance off the ground, there isn't an easy way to animate entering it. Performance Given the Jet is a commercial airliner, it might be no surprise that, even with its weight, it still remains as one of the fastest airplanes in the game. It's faster than all propeller powered planes, like the Cuban 800 or the Velum, and, in terms on speed, it can be considered on-par with the Shamal. While it is obviously heavier to maneuver than most small aircraft, its handling is surprisingly light and unrealistic for an airliner. In comparison to the aforementioned Cargo Plane or the Titan, other two large aircraft in the game, it feels lighter than both of them, being even able to easily make barrel rolls. On the other hand, due to its size, it's not the most convenient airplane for transporting the player around Los Santos. Given that Fort Zancudo is a heavily secure military base and that the Grapeseed airstrip is obviously way too small for the plane to fit in, you can only safely land it in Los Santos International and in the Grand Senora Desert airstrip, and even in the latter it might be considerably challenging, since fences or large rocks might hit the engines and destroy the plane. Locations Multiple Jets can be found and entered in Los Santos International Airport: *Three frequently spawn around the main terminal *Sometimes other two spawn in the south hangars *Multiple are seen taking off, landing, and taxiing around the tarmac, and sometimes they also park in the south hangars They can be hard to obtain though, since entering the airport gives the player a 3 star wanted level, and multiple police vehicles invading the tarmac might slow down and, if the engines are shot, potentially damage the Jet. On the other hand, the wanted level can be avoided if the player has purchased one of the hangars, making it much easier to obtain the plane without any trouble. Incidents and accidents Decommissioned aircraft Two dismantled Jets, bearing older FlyUS and Air Herler liveries, can be found wrecked in the Thomson Scrapyard. A small part of both's fuselage is enterable, yet there isn't much to do inside since it is completely empty. They can be a good spot for camping in Boneyard. Crashes A crashed Jet bearing the older FlyUS livery (The same as in the scrapyard) can be found in the bottom of the ocean near the Paleto Bay shore. It doesn't have many accumulated coral parts around it, which suggests the crash might have been recent and therefore not much before the game's events. It doesn't play any role in the main storyline, but three submarine parts for the Death at Sea side mission can be found in there. Another sunken Jet can also be found east of the Port of Los Santos and south of the Murrieta Oil Field. It is, unlike the previous one, filled with corals around the fuselage, doesn't have any recognizable liveries and has a few acquirable weapons surrounding it, hinting to a possible hijacking or smuggling operation. This theory is also reinforced by the fact that the cockpit window is full of bullet holes. Like the FlyUS sunken one, it also doesn't play any role in the main storyline, and three submarine parts for the Death at Sea side mission can also be found in there. Liveries Unlike previous airliners in the series, the Jet features multiple liveries belonging to different airliners. Jet-GTAV-AirHerler1.jpg|Herler Airlines Jet-GTAV-AdiosAirlines1.jpg|Adios Air Jet-GTAV-CaipiraAirways1.jpg|Caipira Airways Jet-GTAV-FlyUS1.jpg|FlyUS Trivia * This is the first time so far that a wide-body airliner has been controllable in the HD Universe. The Shamal also serves as a regional passenger plane in GTA V, yet it is a small business jet instead of a wide-body aircraft. * Multiple 747-based planes are found in GTA IV's Francis International Airport bearing FlyUS liveries, but none of them are pilotable. They can be seen taxiing, parked in the terminals and flying around Liberty City, but never taking off or landing. * Its lack of an entering animation, the unrealistic handling and its rather simplistic name suggest that the Jet might not have been planned to be pilotable at first and only added later in development. It may have been added in as an Easter Egg. * The windows on the plane light up at night. * The Jet can't be stored in any hangar - Yet, it really isn't necessary, taking in account how there are so many parked around the airport, where Michael and Franklin's hangars are located. * The Boeing 747 appears to be the 400 model. * It can take many missiles to destroy the plane, unless the engine is hit. ** Attacking one of the engines of a Jet that is piloted by an NPC (like the ones that periodically fly in and out of the airport) will result in a three star wanted level. This could be because the attack on the Jet could be interpreted as an act of terrorism, despite the pilots or passengers not really being affiliated with law enforcement. * The Jet, along with the Cargo Plane and the Train, are not listed in the BradyGames guide, stenghtening the theory that the Jet might have been added as a late easter egg. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft